My Never
by DeathAuthor
Summary: Tidak akan pernah ada pelangi yang terlukis di antara mendung yang menggurat kelabu di dalam kisah kita. Warning inside/Happy ending is overrated


**DISCLAIMER** :

Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto

 **WARNING** :

Poorly written short story, confusing plot, OOC-ness, etc.

.

.

.

.

 **MY NEVER**

.

.

.

.

Mereka bilang kita seperti menari di atas bara api yang menyala merah. Kamu dan aku, terus menari dan berayun dengan tangan yang saling mendekap erat. Dengan kaki yang terus bergerak riang meski telapaknya perlahan hangus hingga udara padat oleh bau daging yang membusuk. Mereka, segelintir kecil individu yang mengetahui kisah kita, selalu berkata bahwa kita seperti terjebak dengan sukacita dalam permainan maut Russian Roulette. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga pelatuk besi menumbuk satu-satunya peluru dan melesat menembus rangkaian kulit, daging dan tengkorak kepala; kamu atau aku. Dan kita pun mengetahui semuanya sejak awal, bahwa langkah dua pasang kaki di jalan yang kita ambil bersama hanya akan menemui jalan buntu.

Tidak akan pernah ada pelangi yang terlukis, karena mendung selamanya menggurat kelabu di langit kita.

Dan tradisi turun temurun yang begitu dibanggakan berubah menjadi sebuah kutukan, saat pengandaian untuk menentang lalu diasingkan tampak jauh lebih manis dibandingkan harus pasrah dalam dilema yang hanya memiliki solusi pahit. Karena tiga tidak mungkin menjadi dua. Ino-Shika-Cho terikat dalam perjanjian abadi, dengan sebuah prasasti sebagai monumen pengingatnya. _Tiga_ keluarga, _dua_ hati—

—kita tak ditakdirkan menjadi _satu._

"Ayahku sudah mulai geram, aku tidak bisa menghindar hanya dengan alasan kali ini. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kita harus bagaimana, Shika?"

Jawaban yang kamu inginkan tidak mudah kutemukan. Aku masih terus mencarinya di antara mulut yang membisu dan bunyi detik dari jam tua yang tergantung di sudut pub kecil ini. Disinilah _sanctuary_ kita, sebuah suaka dimana kita merajut setiap helai kisah yang teriring tawa dan tangis. Di titik inilah kita saling balas menatap dengan wajah merona, dan jatuh cinta. Tempat dimana aku bisa mendekapmu dengan erat tanpa harus mencemaskan segala yang terjadi di luar sana. Disinilah, di antara kerumunan manusia-manusia yang pongah, kita melepaskan segala identitas dengan bersembunyi di balik balutan kulit mortalitas dan menjadi tak lebih dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Kamu dan aku; di tempat ini tak lebih dari sepasang anak manusia yang dengan bebas saling mencintai tanpa syarat.

"Tanggal perjodohannya tak lama lagi...

Shika, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kamu sudah memasuki titik pasrah. Aku tahu, karena suaramu mulai bergetar seiring sendu yang perlahan menggenangi sudut-sudut matamu. Tapi jawaban yang kamu cari tidak ada di ujung lidahku yang terasa kelu. Pun aku hanya mampu membisu dan menatapmu lekat dengan sepasang bola mata sekelam malam. Mungkin aku hanya bisa menunggu, sampai kamu menyadari bahwa jawaban itu sebenarnya sudah ada jauh di dalam relung hatimu. Bahwa jawaban itu sudah kita ketahui bersama sejak saat kita memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih yang terlarang ini.

Oh, Violet—hidup dan mati sebagai shinobi bukan lagi hal yang merepotkan bagiku. Aku mengerti sekarang. Cinta yang kekal dan ditakdirkan tak akan pernah sempurna inilah yang memberangus sisa-sisa kepingan jiwa di dalam diri seorang pendosa sepertiku.

Aku menyesap whiskey dari gelas yang sempat tergeletak terlupakan di atas meja. Sementara kamu tidak sekalipun menyentuh secangkir teh yang telah kehilangan kehangatannya itu. Seperti tempat ini, yang pernah terasa begitu hangat bagi kita namun kini dinginnya seolah menusuk hingga menembus tubuh meski terbalut kain. Kedua bola mata birumu masih menatapku lurus, seakan memohon kepadaku untuk mengatakan jawaban yang sudah kita berdua ketahui. Tapi kemampuanku berkata-kata sudah menguap, menghilang tanpa jejak untuk kulacak setiap aksaranya. Mulutku yang sudah setengah terbuka pun hanya mampu menghela napas yang terasa begitu berat.

"Maaf, Shika...

aku tidak tahu...

kamu... tahu kan ini adalah jalan satu-satunya?"

Kamu mulai terisak di antara rangkaian kalimat yang patah terpotong pilu. Aku memejamkan mata untuk menahan sakit di dalam diriku yang terasa asing. Dan ketika aku kembali membuka mata, sebutir air kulihat jatuh dari matamu dan membentuk garis yang membelah wajahmu. Begitu ingin aku mengusap duka yang membasahi matamu dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kita berdua tahu persis seberapa besar kebohongan yang tersimpan di balik indahnya kalimat itu. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, ini adalah akhirnya. Kita berdua mencapai sepakat dalam kebisuan yang memaksa mulut tetap terkatup rapat.

Kamu yang pertama beranjak berdiri dari dudukmu. Mungkin hempasan kenangan yang kita berdua miliki di tempat ini juga menyerangmu, dan membuatmu terpaksa bergegas pergi dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap mata yang tak berhenti meneteskan air. Tak apa, aku mengerti. Karena lebih lama lagi berada disini bisa membuatmu mengubah keputusan yang telah kamu ambil. Dan aku tahu tanpa perlu menoleh, suara derit pintu kayu tua yang kamu buka menjadi pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Shika.

Lupakan semua—

—tentang kita."

Suaramu berbisik manis, aku mengecap pahit.

Sunyi menjeda panjang, sementara tubuhku membeku kaku. Mataku masih menatap lurus ke arah kursi kosong yang kamu tinggalkan. Lekat aku menatapnya, seakan masih ada sosokmu yang tersisa disana—siluet seorang dara dengan untaian helai keemasan dan simpul yang merekah di bibir. Lama aku terpaku, penuh harap masih ada dua bola mata aquamarine yang menatap balik. Satu tarikan napas panjang yang kemudian kuhembus dengan berat kembali menyadarkanku bahwa kamu telah pergi. Inilah kenyataan yang memang harus kutelan, seberapapun pahitnya. Tegukan terakhir dari segelas whiskey seakan membebaskan lidahku yang terkunci. Dan dengan suara berat, untuk pertama kalinya aku berbisik di senja ini.

"Melupakan lebih merepotkan daripada mengingat—

—selamat tinggal, Ino."

 _Kamu abadi—bersama kisah yang telah kita rajut bersama._

* * *

Read and review, thanks.


End file.
